This invention relates to a camera that is provided with an improved monitor device for monitoring a subject to be photographed.
A subject to be photographed is looked or viewed through a viewfinder of a camera, so that a required picture may be taken on photographic film by adjusting a photographing condition.
When a shutter, which is arranged behind a lens, is opened for a predetermined time, light from the subject image is formed on the film. The shutter speed and aperture are adjusted based on the weather, types of the film and sensitive paper and the like to take the picture well.
According to a conventional camera, the image looked through the viewfinder and the image taken on the photosensitive paper can be different in color from each other. A color is defined by the brightness and chroma.